1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition system of an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ignition system of an engine that the security of the early startup thereof is improved, and the control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the gasoline direct injection engine combusts thin fuel so as to reduce the exhaust gas thereof. However, the high energy is to be supplied so as to enhance the stability of the combustion in the thin fuel condition.
The method for raising the energy of an ignition coil are widening the core area inside a coil or increasing the wound number of times of the coil, but there are problems that the size thereof becomes larger and the cost is increased.
Particularly, because the thin fuel combusts with air, there is a problem that the starting stability is poor in a low temperature of an engine or in an early stage of the starting.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.